


late-night double-feature picture show

by Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (because the drive-in is still open), Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Public Masturbation, Season/Series 02, Twilight Drive-In Movie Theater (Riverdale), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Saturday nights were always boring at the drive-in.Jughead's boss had decided Saturdays would be "rom-com nights" a few months ago, and since then, Jughead had spent every Saturday desperately trying to enjoy the movie on the screen before, inevitably, failing and getting bored.And, in his boredom, he'd had a weird idea.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	late-night double-feature picture show

**Author's Note:**

> This contains potential dubcon, more detailed warning in the end notes.

Saturday nights were always boring at the drive-in.

Jughead's boss had decided Saturdays would be "rom-com nights" a few months ago, and since then, Jughead had spent every Saturday desperately trying to enjoy the movie on the screen before, inevitably, failing and getting bored. And, in his boredom, he'd had a weird idea. 

It started when he'd zoned out daydreaming during Breakfast at Tiffany's and, suddenly, found himself thinking about Sweet Pea – which he would deny until the day he died. Sweet Pea had busted Jughead's face open with a pair of brass fucking knuckles barely two weeks prior, and his face still hurt, and Sweet Pea was an _asshole_ , which meant that his height – and his imposing frame, and his stupid _muscles_ , and his way of staring Jughead in the eye until he backed down – mattered.

But although he wouldn't admit to any of it, that hadn't been the first time thoughts of Sweet Pea had flickered through his mind in...compromising situations. Today was the first time it had happened while he was away from home, though. He let go of the mug of (cold, disgusting) coffee he'd been drinking and hesitantly checked – damn it, how was he hard _already_? Every other time this had happened, he'd had enough privacy to go take care of it, but here? At the drive-in, where he sat in front of a giant glass window? Not exactly.

He tried to take his mind off it, but the movie couldn't hold his attention, and his phone was nearly out of battery, so there was nothing to keep his thoughts from drifting back to Sweet Pea. And Jughead's...situation. And soon enough, without any other option – he wasn't allowed to leave the booth, so the bathroom was out of question – he came up with an idea. One that felt more exciting than it probably should've been.

The cold night outside meant that everyone watching the movie had closed their car doors, so Jughead figured he didn't have to worry about making noise. Not like the booth was close enough to the parking area that it would've been an issue anyways, though.

He popped open the button on his jeans and tried to push them down just barely enough to touch himself, but gave up after a second. _Fuck it_ , he thought. _I've already gotten myself in this deep_. He lifted his hips up enough to pull his jeans down, kicking them off until they pooled around his ankles, then did the same with his boxers, until he was face-to-face with the evidence of his own embarrassing attraction to _Sweet Pea_ , of all fucking people. Finally, he pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it to the ground, picking up his beanie from where it had been knocked to the floor and pulling it back on over his head. It was the one item of clothing – the one sense of safety and protection – he didn't want to give up.

He licked his palm and wrapped his hand tightly around the base of his cock, gasping at the combination of desperately-needed pleasure and sudden overstimulation. He stroked himself slowly, twisting his wrist over the head of his cock with each tug. It was hard to fight off the urge to make it quick like he usually did when he was in the booth alone, just getting it over with as quick as possible so he could sleep. 

He wanted to enjoy this, so he managed to keep up the torturously slow place for a few minutes, until his self-control caved. Jughead spit into his palm, then started working his cock faster, unable to hold back the a whimper. He sat back in his chair, angling his body so he could prop his feet up on a crate under the desk and lean back far enough that the tip of his cock would be _just_ barely visible over the top of the desk.

It wasn't like anyone would be walking by, but the thought that, theoretically, someone _could_ see him had Jughead flushing everywhere, the exposure making him hyper-aware of how close he was to coming. He groaned, eyes transfixed on where he was working his cock, where his skin glowed pale in the moonlight streaming through the window. Overcome with sensation (and shyness), he threw his head back, closing his eyes and panting.

* * *

Sweet Pea had been headed to the snack counter for an excuse to get away from where Kevin and Fangs were _enthusiastically_ making out in Kevin's truck, only a few inches away from his fucking _face_ (which was several miles closer than Sweet Pea would prefer). Turns out the snack counter closed during the winter, probably so the teenage employees didn't get frostbite. On his way back, still not ready to get back in the PDA Truck, he sought refuge by the projection booth. 

He knew that kid Jones worked in there, so he stayed well out of sight of the window, just hoping for some much-needed privacy. He leaned back against the face of the booth, watching the movie without really noticing what was going on, until something moved in the corner of his eye. He turned to look, trying to see through the window of the projection booth without being seen himself. He saw a flash of movement – that _couldn't_ be what he thought it was. Against his better judgment, he stepped further away from the booth so he could see in, unobstructed. 

He felt himself go hot and cold, all at once.

Not because he'd been seen, but because he _hadn't_. Jones had his eyes clenched shut, mouth open, and he was jacking himself off like it was his last night on Earth. Sweet Pea watched (how could he not? He was just curious), gaze drifting over the expanse of Jones' chest, smooth and almost ghostly in the moonlight, pointedly avoiding looking at where Jones' left hand cast shadows on his chest as he ran the pad of his thumb over a rosy nipple. He very carefully did _not_ look at Jones' cock, either. Just kept his gaze to the _safer_ parts of his body, the ones that weren't as likely to make Sweet Pea harder where he already felt his cock straining against his jeans – which didn't make _any_ sense, but he wasn't about to try to psychoanalyze his arousal – this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. He gripped his crotch, just to quell the oversensitive arousal that was starting to build, but he couldn't stop. He dug the heel of his hand in, hissing softly at the rough pressure on his cock,

He knew it was probably wrong and fucked-up to be watching Jones like this, when he didn't even know that Sweet Pea was there, _but_ , he thought defensively, Jones _had_ basically stripped himself bare in public. Which he wouldn't have done if he hadn't wanted someone to see. 

Sweet Pea's eyes were glued to Jughead's face: his pinched expression, his flushed cheeks, his reddened lips – mouth open and letting out soft sounds Sweet Pea couldn't hear (but he wished, suddenly, that he could). He couldn't keep his eyes from further down, though, when Jones started bucking his hips, shaking slightly as he jacked himself, impossibly faster. Sweet Pea felt his own face go hot as Jones gave himself one, two last hard strokes and froze, cock twitching in his grip and shooting cum up his flat stomach, his _dainty_ waist, Sweet Pea thought, somewhat hysterically, and across his pale chest. 

Sweet Pea heard the blood rushing in his ears – rushing south, no oubt – as Jones stroked himself a few more times, soothingly.

Sweet Pea was trapped. He couldn't go back to the car with a boner from hell, but he wasn't going to just jack off out here, either. Watching Jones do it had been one thing – and what a thing it had been – but Sweet Pea had no sudden desires to become an exhibitionist. 

He forced himself to turn and walk away from the window before Jones could open his eyes and spot him. Ignoring the way his cock throbbed in his boxers, he stalked off and walked several cold, unforgiving laps up and down the road into the drive-in, until he was half-frozen and decidedly less turned on. 

He got back to the car, and, unsurprisingly, Fangs and Kevin didn't ask where he'd been for the last half hour – they barely even realized he'd left in the first place. As soon as he sat down, his phone buzzed in his jean pocket, and he yanked it out to look at the screen.

It was a two-word text from the contact in his phone labeled "JJ".

_Saw you_. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Potential dub-con occurs because while Jughead is consensually (of his own decision) doing Exhibitionist Stuff, but he doesn't know that Sweet Pea specifically is watching him).
> 
> If you liked this, consider leaving a comment! <3


End file.
